


刻木为鹄

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [21]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY22 和陌生人的一夜情明人不说暗话，我想看人间真实ylqpa（。
Relationships: 王维/李白
Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301888
Kudos: 15





	刻木为鹄

王维后知后觉地意识到，这是他与李白第一次相遇。  
演艺圈内最负盛名的金奖影帝，与同样最负盛名的天王歌手的第一次相遇，可惜并不是什么好事。刚躲过那群疯狂的狗仔，在密集如群蜂叮咬的闪光灯下竭力掩饰李白的异常，王维喘了口气，只来得及这么想。被他揽在怀里的躯体依然无力且高热，李白半阖着眼睛，脸上是一种不祥的潮红。他比王维更迟钝，甫一意识到他们逃进了一个安全的地方，便攀住王维的手臂勉强站直，说得简短且艰难：“……多谢。不必再管我了，我可以……”  
王维眼疾手快托住这具又将跌倒的身体，李白微弱瑟缩了一下，不可避地倒在王维怀里。他的掩饰无济于事，体内肆意窜涌的热度令他只能皱着眉头喘息，这是似乎很类于病热的一种状态，但联想到方才所见，王维自然不会觉得有这么简单。他想起近日来与李白这一词关联的丑闻、抹黑和恶意，又想起将李白围住灌药、拍摄、意图施加暴行的那群男人，有些头疼。“这种情况下，你大可不必再逞强了……”他谨慎地说着，犹豫了一下，最后叫他：“李白。”  
这是他们的第一次相遇，以至于王维不知道如何恰当地定义他们的关系。作为影圈和歌圈的两座顶峰，他们本有许多共同好友，自然也早闻对方大名，但竟从未有过合作、结识乃至相遇的机会。于是传闻他们互相憎恶，但事实是两人从不强求，顺其自然到如今，仍没有一个相识的缘分，倒似乎这般心照不宣下去，偶尔王维也会觉得仿佛与他神交许久，继而期待与这位个性鲜明的天王歌星相遇。  
……如果非要在现下这个状况的话，他宁愿没有缘分了。王维再次苦恼地想道，一面与倚着他的李白僵持，对方过于炽热的呼吸正洒在他耳畔。他们心知肚明，这具身体正被不怀好意的药物侵蚀，过载的热度和欲求，让李白无意识地往王维怀里缩，偶有难抑的轻蹭。他实在不甚清醒，被淫药烧灼着寸寸神经，恍惚似乎明白了王维所言，挤出一个含糊的笑。“唔、摩诘……居士，你以为你能帮到我么？”  
他说得很低，很沙哑，尾音还带点颤，一张脸染遍了情色的绯红，因而说出来并没有理想中那么尖利刺人。王维也并不生气，反却默然了。他们相遇在这个时刻，两日前关于李白的黑料铺天盖地地把他推下神坛，导火索是一小段他作主角的性爱视频，本当只是正常私生活的一部分，但发酵的舆论最终呈现一种可怖的姿态。婊子、荡妇、万人骑一类的辱骂，或是臆测他淫荡、渴求、睡遍全圈，甚至靠爬床、卖淫攀上歌坛顶点，王维只觉得荒谬得可笑。但舆论借此泼洒他们对张扬的天才的恶意，没有人拦得住这场雪崩，漩涡中心的人被此影响更深，王维斟酌地选择轻轻抚了抚李白的脊背时，李白阖着眼睛没有看他，一面断续地喘息着，以一种相当戏谑的口吻问：“哈、怜悯我么？倒不嫌我脏？”  
“你定知你在胡言。”  
李白便终于微微睁大眼睛，勉强看清了眼前初相遇的旧识。他最后笑了一声：“好罢，那……如你所言。”

李白凑上来吮住王维的唇的时候，后者在凭此揣测李白大约比他略矮一些。歌手的舌似乎也更灵活，很快勾起他的喘息与欲念，他们胡乱滚做一团，相贴的身躯传来的热度，终于也将王维的身体烧热了一些。李白俯身抵着他，声音还带点倨傲的锋利，但神态已经愈发显出被情欲蒸笼的媚色。他不知清醒还是昏沉，只低声说：“就当演了一场戏罢……王摩诘，就当演一场戏。”  
王维微不可闻地叹息一声，很快将失了反抗气力的天才歌手压在身下。先前几番拉扯暴行，他的衣衫被扯露许多，肌肤大片大片地点缀着红痕，此时衣物再被王维褪干净，他只是闭着眼有点战栗。冷热交替的昏茫连带着药力催发的渴求侵占了脑海，王维甫一开始温柔地抚慰，李白难掩地呻吟出声。更多的是无意义的、战栗的语气词，但偶尔他含糊地喊了声摩诘，王维突也心念一动。  
他忙于揉捏李白两枚已经硬挺的乳粒，在他胸膛上留下温柔的痕迹，尽全力饰演一个体贴情人的角色，而陡被拉回戏外。天才歌手的嗓音像是被神明吻过，以一种压抑又情色的语调唤他的名字的时候，似乎谁也无法不动心。王维一面亲吻他白皙的颈侧，一面竟回想起如今仍在疯传的那一段视频，谪仙子也如现在一般轻颤着仰起脖颈，迷离地注视镜头，平素疏离的面庞显现出一种迷茫又脆弱的表情，影像之模糊，挡不住那种致命的反差和诱惑。  
他们在第一个相识的夜晚里相互贴近，王维逐渐向下探去，抚慰李白早已涨硬的前端，手法缓慢又富有技巧，李白很彻底地沉沦。对方足够有耐心，绵长的快感积累到欲求不满的边缘便恰好地翻上高峰，他全然无法抵抗，只是揽着王维，本能地靠近那具比他稍微冰凉一些的身躯。他被苦热残害已久，身体敏感又紧绷，很快在王维手里射了出来，绵长的高潮之中，似乎习惯性地去亲吻王维的唇，王维没有拒绝。  
这究竟是李白的意愿，还是欲念烧灼之中本能的亲近，谁也分辨不出来了。但王维很快发现淫药的效力远不至此，李白没有清醒的预兆，反而更沉沦了一些，一双眼睛开始泛起湿润的雾气。他注视着王维的时候眼神也没有焦距，但吻得精准热切，贴上来的身体像温热的泉水，王维略微眯起眼睛。李白仍在止不住地轻颤，胡乱吻他的脸和耳垂，用腿根轻蹭王维挺立已久还不得释放的性器，几乎是一种被欲望摆布的淫兽的姿态。但当他凑到王维耳边，声音微弱地唤了他一句“摩诘”的时候，王维再忍不住心神一颤。  
“……礼尚往来。”李白勉强地低笑道。  
王维略微顿住一瞬，便顺着李白裸露的背缓慢抚摸到他股缝和腿间，那里已经湿漉漉的一片，淌满了后穴自觉分泌的肠液，分不清是淫药的作用，还是主人习惯于被如此对待。刚高潮过的身体敏感又疲软，被王维的手指探入肉穴的时候，李白纵想压抑几分，呻吟也很颤抖。密处湿软、热情，几乎是迫不及待地迎接王维的侵入，一经指尖的挑逗，便流出汩汩的淫液。李白只是蹙着眉轻喘，倏而坦然，倏而却勉力似乎想要掩藏身体的反应。再被王维轻柔地拥住，几个吻落在眉间和脸侧，他喉头颤滚几许，最终闭上眼回拥王维。  
密穴很快扩张到能够被轻易贯穿的程度，李白腿间已是一片淋漓的水光，咕噗的淫靡水声之中，手指换成了滚烫的性器，他们便通过性交的姿态紧贴在一起。身下之人已经是一种便于承受的姿态，只管用双腿缠住他，内壁紧致而炽热，绞住深入的性器不放开。王维的动作堪称缓和，携去的情潮柔软地将李白的四肢百骸包裹起来，舒爽而让人迷失，没有一丝多余的侵略与暴戾。真是完美情人的角色，在偶尔的清明间隙李白下意识这样想，他半睁着眼睛打量王维那张吸引了无数人视线的风神俊朗的脸，脸上温润的神色与他过去的道听途说没什么不同。他莫名地笑起来，在迷乱的情潮里捧住王维的脸与他接吻，一面抚摸他裸露的胸膛和脊背，指尖画着不规则的轨迹。王维察觉到这点幽微的挑逗，瞥见李白上挑的染红的眼角，感受着下体被愈发热切地缠住，他最后叹息般扣住李白的手。  
他接受了这种邀请，再大开大阖地肏进去，肏到肉穴深里某处，李白剧烈地颤抖起来。敏感的穴心被不间断地研过，性器擦过内壁皆往那里顶去，他被逼出愈发尖利的呜咽。翻涌的情欲将他整个地吞噬，昏茫之中只有下体的刺激令人欢愉又迷醉，李白似乎终于失去了那一点清明，喉头泻出无法压抑的呻吟，是如何的模糊的词句，王维听不真切，却猜测是他饰演的这个角色的姓名。李白间或似乎还能分辨出他，分辨出这一场陌生人之间的一夜性爱，更多时候只是沉沦，一双眼睛盛满了湿润的雾气，好像下一秒就会溢出。王维再去轻咬他挺立的乳头，他果然战栗着流下泪来。  
“哈、哈唔……你……”  
他在模仿视频里的桥段，另一方被截去了脸和声音，但施与李白身上的暴行清晰可见，被这般玩弄的时候，承受方便被逼出失神的、脆弱的表情。他蜷起身子，本能地去靠近王维，一面又有点抗拒地摇头，呜咽颤而软。王维温柔地放缓节奏，在李白露出显而易见的索求的神色的时候，又卖力地肏进去。情欲和热度令人忘却理智，他不可避地被这场性爱拖进迷失的漩涡，一面仍在古怪地、冷静地思考。  
他再次后知后觉地想起，他还未曾向李白说明，这场相助从不是怜悯，非要归咎到底，只是许久之前他也品尝过一面倒的舆论的苦果。但醒觉的时候，没有一方会把这场戏当真罢，被情欲蒸熏的头脑，竟不自觉生出些惋惜，王维摇摇头，有点混茫地回应李白又缠上来的唇舌。  
李白自然并未察觉到他的出神，他已是一副被逼上崩溃边缘的模样，浑身的颤抖皆难以抑制，内里热切得像要融化，他似乎是要到第二次高潮了。王维吻过他眼角汹涌的泪，与轻颤的、红肿的唇，把住他的双腿，亦感热流奔涌汇聚。他再不遗余力地肏进去，次次皆往肉壁深处捅，欢愉的浪潮自结合处将他们一齐淹没。李白把他揽得很紧，似乎用了所有力气，下体也本能地将他紧紧绞住。他已经彻底地失去感知能力，身体每一寸反应都一览无余，只梦呓般唤着什么，高潮的时候，竟让王维失控地在他高热的体内释放了出来。  
“哈、你……你为什么，背叛我……”  
王维怔了怔，听李白在他耳边急促的喘息和呢喃，一时不知作何反应。他最后犹豫地，缓慢地，轻轻抚过李白覆着薄汗的背，一面说：“我没有……太白。不是我。”  
这真是他演过的最拙劣的一场戏，他忍不住想。


End file.
